bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Amazingly Copied Engineer, for BTD6
A total support class. Great for doing the smaller things, like ridding the existance of camos/leads/regens, or making a tower twice as strong. Overall, really great. Base Stats Costs 400 to buy on easy. Range is 100 pixels. Shoots a nail every 40 frames. Pierce is 2. Upgrade limit for easy is 18, for medium it's 15, for hard, it's 12, and for impoppable: it's 9. Priorities are: Properties, Strong, Weak, First, Last, Straight. Upgrades 1. Sentry Gun: '''Costs 450. Every 50 frames, he makes a sentry. Cap is 3. They don't disappear unless sold. Sentries has 70 pixels of range, and shoot at the same speed as the engineer. Also shoots the same thing as the engineer. 20x20 pix size. '''2. Extra Sentries: '''Costs 350. Requires Sentry Gun. Now, the Cap is 7. Also adds one every 30 frames. '''3. Sentry Level 2: '''Costs 750. Requires Sentry Gun. Shoots two nails in the same direction. Also, the attack speed is faster by 5. Takes 10 seconds to upgrade a sentry. '''4. Sentry Level 3: '''Costs 1340. Requires Sentry Level 2. Now Shoots 4 nails in the same direction, the attack speed is faster by 8, and takes 10 seconds to upgrade from level 2 to 3. Range is increased by 30 pixels. '''5. Sentry Level 4: Costs 2240. Requires Sentry Level 3. Nails are converted to mini missiles, which does not pop frozens, but does destroy both leads and black/zebra bloons. The explosion is 20 pixels large. Attack speed is faster by 8. 6. Cleansing Foam: '''Costs 750. Makes a foam on the ground that makes all properties of a bloon (including lead) into a regular bloon. Every bloon makes it go away faster by 1 second. Lasts 4 seconds. Attack speed for it is 50 frames. '''7. Cleansing Foam Level 2: Costs 1350. Requires Cleansing Foam. Foam's lasting time is doubled, and is not affected by bloons. 8. Cleansing Foam Level 3: '''Costs 5450. Requires Cleansing Foam Level 2. Foam now destroys ceramic layer in one hit, along with zebra and black/white layer. Attack speed for it is now 20 frames. '''9. Bloon Trap: '''Costs 3000. Traps 500 layers of bloons, which then you can click on to get double the money. Attack speed for it is 50 frames. Cap is 1. '''10. Bloon Trap Level 2: Costs 5640. Traps 1000 layers of bloons, which then you can click on to get 2.5x the money. Attack speed for it is 30 frames, Cap is 2. 11. Bloon Trap Level 3: '''Costs 21560. Traps 4000 layers of bloons, which then you can click on to get 3x the money. Traps MOABS specifically as well. Attack speed for it is 40 frames, Cap is 4. '''12. Toolbox: Costs 5240. Attack speed for everything is doubled. Also, nails now pop 5 bloons each, along with frozen bloons. 13. Larger Service Area: Costs 650. Range is now doubled, but you can choose where all of your devices will go, generally will go as a priority. 14. Overclock: Costs 13500. Ability. Turns a tower into doing double the attack speed, and 1.5x the range. Click again to change to another tower. Also, this stacks 4 times. 15. Bottle Rocket: Costs 2250. Places a bottle rocket anywhere, which you click on at anytime to make it fly up into the air, and within 3 seconds, it hits the designated area with an explosion of 100 pixels, and makes all bloons push outwards to other parts of the track, along with doing 1 layer of damage. Leads are affected, zebras along with black bloons are too. Places a bottle rocket every 60 frames. 16. Bottle Rocket Level 2: '''Costs 2350. Requires Bottle Rocket. Attack speed for bottle rocket is 20 frames. Range increased by 30. Bloons are now popped by 2 layers. lands in 2 seconds, not 3. '''17. Bottle Rocket Level 3: Costs 6570. Requires Bottle Rocket Level 2. Attack speed is now 5 frames. Range increased to 150 pixels. Bloons are now popped by 3 layers. Lands in 1 second, not 2. 18. Wind Blower: '''Costs 1100. Every 120 frames, the engineer places down a fan which blows back and forth, and blows back bloons with a 10% chance of success. They disappear after 120 frames. '''19. Wind Blower Level 2: '''Costs 4450. Requires Wind Blower. Now there's a 70% chance of success, and the engineer places one down every 60 frames. '''20. Wind Blower Level 3: '''Costs 5000. Requires Wind Blower Level 2. Ability. Places down a gigantic fan which blows away all bloons, including moabs for 8 seconds. Cooldown is 50 seconds. '''21. Combat Arm: Costs 2250. Every 50 frames, he shoots out an extendable grabby arm, and pulls in a bloon. He then destroys it completely in 5 seconds. 22. Combat Arm Level 2: Costs 3250. Requires Combat Arm. Ability. Sends a grabby arm to the strongest bloon (MOAB is the max it can go.) and pulls it in. All other towers can hit it and target it. For every layer the bloon has, it slows down the arm's grabby speed by 5 pixels per 20 frames. Cooldown is 40 seconds. 23. Combat Arm Level 3: Costs 18000. Requires Combat Arm Level 2. Upgrades ability. Now can pull in up to ZOMGs, at the speed of 60 pixels per 30 frames. 24. Robot Machine: Costs 3450. It swipes away bloons at the attack speed of 25 frames. They take two layers of damage everytime. 25. Robot Machine Level 2: Costs 4500. Requires Robot Machine. Now sucks in bloons constantly, with a 65% chance of success. If there are 600 layers of bloons that are sucked in, they are all ignited for fuel, which allows the robot to blow flames, roasting a range of bloons (infinite pierce), 30 pixels from the mouth, to a -45, 45 degree angle outward, which can be targeted with priorities, along with roasting bloons every 5 frames. 26. Robot Machine Level 3: Costs 8500. Requires Robot Machine Level 2. Now flies all across the place, shooting rockets and darts every 7 frames. Rockets affect zebra, black, and lead bloons, and have an explosion of 30 pixels. Range of engineer is now infinite because the robot can fly. '''27. Stun Grenade: '''Costs 2750. Throws a 10x10 pixel sized particle at 3pix/30frames with an attack speed of 58. When it hits a bloon, it explodes into a 30x30 pixel circle. It destroys one layer of all bloons, except zebra/black bloons. It stuns the bloons caught in the explosion, save MOAB bloons for 1 second. Max fly speed is 200 pixels, then disappears. '''28. Stun Grenade Level 2: '''Costs 3300. Requires Stun Grenade. Explosion size now doubled. Bloons are now frozen instead of stunned. They're frozen for 2 seconds. Attack speed for it now 70. '''29. Stun Grenade Level 3: '''Costs 9800. Requires Stun Grenade Level 2. Now drops 3 times, once every second. Fly speed increased to 10pix/30 frames. '''30. Stun Grenade Level 4: '''Costs 20000. Requires Stun Grenade Level 3. Ability. Throws a stun grenade at the largest MOAB class or regular bloon on the screen. Then, it flies at 20 pix/30 frames. Does not hit other bloons. When it hits, the bloon shall instantly freeze, and then shatter onto the ground after 4 seconds. It will be completely destroyed. Persistent Upgrades '''1. Production Speed: '''Every 3,000 attacks used, attack speed becomes faster by 5 frames. May upgrade 5 times. '''2. Rocket Size: '''Every 1,000 attacks used, projectiles thrown may go faster by 5 pix/30 frames. May upgrade 10 times. '''3. Sight Range: '''Every 800 pops, range may be increased by 10 pixels. May upgrade 15 times. Hero Tower The first time you place an Engineer, all other projectiles thrown by towers within the range of the hero Engineer shall have their size tripled. Also, size of hero engineer shall be increased by 5 pixels in radius. However, buildings placed by hero Engineer shall be smaller by 10 pixels. Kadapunny1 (talk) 21:51, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers